project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Leatherworking Leveling Guide
This Guide was created by Epzilon. Leatherworking is a useful profession that lets you craft leather and mail armor designed originally designed for hunters, shamans, rogues, and druids. This means a focus on gear that often gives stats such as agility, intelligence, and spellpower. It is much easier to level on this server due to Ascension's increased rate of experience for professions. The number of crafted goods per section are an estimate accounting for the chance you do not gain a skill level up for making yellow or green pieces of equipment. You will generally need less than what is estimated here, but this is assuming you get a little bad luck. Most threads you need such as Thread or Thread can be purchased from any Trade Supplier. You only need to go get higher ranks of Leatherworking if you're leveling the skill as you level up your character without logging off. Otherwise, Ascension will automatically set your skill maximum to be five times your character level whenever you log in. Leveling Guide '1-75: Apprentice Leatherworking' 1-20: '15 Light Leather with Scrapsx45 or 15 Light Armor Kits with Leatherx15 '''20-30: '''10 Light Armor Kits with Leatherx10 or Handstiched Leather Cloak with Leatherx20, Threadx10 '''30-50: '''15 Handstiched Leather Cloaks with Leatherx30, Threadx15 Learn Journeymen Leatherworking '''50-55: '''5 Small Leather Ammo Pouches with Leatherx15, Threadx20 '''55-75: '''20 Embossed Leather Gloves with Leatherx60, Threadx40 '75-150: Journeyman Leatherworking 75-85: '10 Embossed Leather Gloves with Leatherx30, Threadx20 '''85-100: '''15 Fine Leather Belts with Leatherx90, Threadx30 Keep these belts '''100-115: '''15 Cured Medium Hide with Hidex15, Saltx15 (The salt can be found off Trade Supplies vendors) or 15 Medium Armor Kits with Leatherx60, Threadx15 '''115-130: '''15 Dark Leather Boots with Leatherx60, Threadx30, Dyex30 Learn Expert Leatherworking '''130-145: '''15 Dark Leather Belts with Leather Beltx15, Medium Hidex15, Threadx30, Dyex15 or 15 Dark Leather Cloaks with Leatherx120, Threadx15, Dyex15 '''145-150: '''5 Hillman's Leather Gloves with Leatherx70, Threadx20. '150-225: Expert Leatherworking 150-155: '''5 Heavy Leather Balls with Leatherx10, Threadx5. This recipe must be purchased from either Bombus Finespindle in Ironforge or Tamar in Orgrimmar. '''155-165: '''20 Cured Heavy Hide with Hidex20, Saltx60 or 15 Heavy Armor Kits with Leatherx75, Threadx15 '''165-180: '''15 Heavy Armor Kits with Leatherx75, Threadx15 '''180-200: IF YOU DID NOT MAKE CURED HEAVY HIDE: Horde: '''15 Raptor Hide Harnesses with Hidex90, Leatherx60, Threadx30. This recipe can be purchased from Tunkk in Arathi Highlands. '''Alliance: 15 Raptor Hide Belts with Hidex60, Leatherx60, Threadx30. This recipe can be purchased from Androd Fadran in Arathi Highlands. If you run out of raptor hide before 200, make Guardian Pants until 200 skill with Leatherx12, of Silk Clothx2, Threadx2 per pair of pants. 180-200: 'WITH CURED HEAVY HIDE' In this order: 10 Barbaric Shoulders with Leatherx80, Heavy Hidex10, Threadx20 10 Guardian Gloves with Leatherx40, Heavy Hidex10, Threadx10 Learn Artisan Leatherworking 200-205: '5 Thick Armor Kits with Leatherx25, Threadx5 '''205-225: '''20 Nightscape Headbands with Leatherx100, Threadx40 '225-300: Artisan Leatherworking 225-235: '''15 Nightscape Headbands with Leatherx75, Threadx30 '''235-250: '''15 Nightscape Pants with Leatherx210, Threadx60 '''250-265: 15 Rugged Armor Kits with Leatherx75 '''265-290: '''25 Wicked Leather Bracers with Leatherx200, Dyex25, Threadx25 '''290-300: '''10 Wicked Leather Headbands with Hidex120, Dyex10, Threadx10. Congratulations, you should be a level 300 Leatherworker. Leatherworker Specializations When you reach level 225 Leatherworking, you can choose to specialize into one of three forms of leatherworking: Tribal, Dragonscale, and Elemental Leatherworking. Each of these yields some extra craftable gear for both now and in the Burning Crusade Expansion. Tribal Leatherworking Tribal Leatherworking traditionally produces leather gear with spellpower on it, designed for Spellcasters and Healers that value spirit as a stat. Elemental Leatherworking Elemental Leatherworking traditionally produces leather gear with agilty, attack power and hit rating. This is perfect for any rogue-ques melee fighters, Cat Form players, or ranged bow-users that need an extra amount of hit rating. Dragonscale Leatherworking Dragonscale Leatherworking uses Dragonscales skinned from dragons in order to create a variety of mail gear. The gear from this is a mixture of agility-focused melee gear and non-spirit spellcasting gear. Category:Guide Category:Profession Category:PvE